Anata no kage ( your shadow )
by kawaii.writing
Summary: Because of a promise, fine decides to leave fushigiboshi and go to earth, no one cared about her in fushigiboshi, everyone thought that she was Rein's shadow. She comes for a visit 10 years later and sees something, Rein had married her childhood crush. How will she respond? (RXB and FXS) (in the beginning a bit RXS)
1. Chapter 1: We tried being friends

"Fine I'm really sorry…but you'll have to leave fushigiboshi…"

Her parents said as they took her away.

"W-wait what?" Fine asked as she struggled in her parent's arms.

"No! Fine!" Rein called out.

"Wait… REIN called out? That means this is all a dream!" Fine thought, relieved that she wasn't going to leave fushigiboshi.

Fine shook her head as she willed herself to wake up. Suddenly that scene blurred out as Fine awakened. "Ugh…w-what happened?" Fine mumbled sleepily as she scratched the back of her head. Fine heard the 8:00 bell ring. "OHMYGODI'MGOINGTOBELATE" Fine said as she started panicking and putting on her academy uniform. She ran down the stairs and into the dining room. Nobody noticed as usual, all eyes were on Rein, the "perfect" princess. Unlike fine, she was the polar opposite of fine, Pretty, Optimistic and practically good at everything, except sports. But…too bad for fine because no princess should be awesome at sports, unless you were born in the athletic world. A maid pulled out a chair for her and smiled, "Hello…e-etto… Rein's sister!" Fine sighed and smiled as she sat down. "My name is FINE like in the feeling and word FINE why can't anyone remember that?" She thought as she reached for a piece of bread. Suddenly Rein stood up. "Excuse me please I need to get going to school" Rein said as she bowed.

Fine took that as her signal to leave and she stood up and ran out of the castle. Rein, having friends took the 8:30 train while Fine, took the 8:15 train to practice sports at her school. When Rein and her friends arrived at school, all the students made a path for her and her friends, because, you guessed it, Rein was the most popular girl in school along with her boyfriend shade. Shade looked over all the people's heads and saw the same pink headed girl practice sports everyday alone.

"Ne… Rein…who's the girl with the pink hair over there?" Shade said to Rein pointing at Fine.

"Etto…oh yeah! She's my sister Fine!" she replied back with a smile.

"you forgot who your SISTER is?!" Altezza said unsatisfied and having a frown on her face.

"My…altezza…you shouldn't have that frown on your face! It makes you look like a pudgy baby!" Sophie exclaimed smiling.

"Well your sister looks nice!" Mirlo exclaimed. (wait for it)

" WAIT YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Altezza, Sophie, Bright, Shade, Lione, Mirlo and Auler shouted.

"w-well should we go say hi then?" Bright said sweatdropping.

The rest nodded as they walked to the tennis court.

"Wow! Your sister is so good at sports and her body is...so amazing!" Sophie said smiling. Rein nodded, she never noticed her sister much. When Fine took a stretch break, they walked over to her.

"E-etto fine.. do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Altezza said looking away. Fine stood up and got her stuff. "your Rein's friends aren't you?" she said quietly. They all nodded. "Then I don't care." She said as she walked away. "mou…she's so mean! To ignore the JEWLERY princess" Altezza said as she got angry. Shade said nothing as he looked at her shaking his head. "You have a rude sister…" He whispered in Rein's ear. Rein stared at fine in the distance, it was her fault that she was like this, her mother said to make fine think she hates her, she said it was for her own good. "Jeez…your sister…"Bright says.

/TIME SKIPPY :D \\\

"she has to leave elsa…it's the only way fushigiboshi can survive!" Fine heard truth whisper as she was walking to her bed. Fine, as her usual curious self, tiptoed closer and looked through a tiny crack in the wall. Elsa had her head in her hands as she sat on her throne while truth paced around the room. "Why does fine have to move though? " Elsa exclaimed. Fine gasped as she turned away, she didn't want to hear anymore, she ran away not looking back.

All night, fine couldn't sleep so when morning came, she was tired, she skipped breakfast and made it to the 8:00 train to go play some more sports. At 8:45 Rein and her friends came. Rein looked at fine, who looked terrible, rein had heard the news, Fine was to move away TODAY. Rein held up a finger to her friends as she walked over to Fine.

"Do you know the news?" she whispered in fine's ear.

"Yeah" fine whispered back.

"Can you come eat lunch with me please?!" Rein begged, she wanted one last time with her sister before Fine would go to a mysterious planet for school (- not true BTW )

"I guess.." Fine replied with a nod as she put away her stuff and tied her hair into her signature twin tails. She grabbed her bag and ran off to school, leaving Rein with her friends.

"What did you ask her?" Mirlo asked curious.

"If she wanted to have lunch with her before she goes." Rein replied, "She said yes, just if you were wondering"

"Wait, she's LEAVING?" Bright said shocked, he didn't like the girl that much but that was such a sudden note.

Rein nodded sadly as she walked to school with her friends to their first period class.

/TIME SKIP SPONSORED BY OUR JEWLERY KINGDOM PRINCESS ALTEZZA *claps* \\\

When Fine sat at her own single table, Rein moved next to her and began talking and laughing along with fine. Then her friends noticed this and moved along with Rein and all started laughing and talking. NEVER, had they had so much fun during lunch. Especially shade.

"why am I feeling this way? I'm dating Rein, why do I feel like I feel a strong connection to her?" He thought silently.

As soon as lunch was over, Fine stood up and threw her stuff away, heading to her next class.

"Is she some kind of genius?" Bright asked as he saw her run away.

"I dunno…wanna go check the score boards?" Rein said pointing to a board a distance away.

The entire group looked at the board. "*sigh* 20th again…"Altezza said looking up at the board. "My…someone's not in the top 10's" Sophie said smiling as Altezza chased her around. "Well…5th place…" Shade said looking up, "Pretty good" Bright stared, "I'm 7th place *sweatdrop*" And look who's there at number one… "Fine Sekai (world)" Mirlo said pointing at the very top. "Wow..she is a genius…and I'm 3rd place, how does she have so much time on her hands?" Rein wondered as she stroked her imaginary beard.

/TIMESKIP SPONSORED BY THE MOON KINGDOM'S PRINCESS, MILKY! \\

Fine waited until most of the people were gone from school, then she went to the very top of the building and opened the safety gate. Rein and her friends followed her as Fine looked down. She was about to jump when.. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Rein shouted as she looked on in horror, Shade and Bright were about to grab her and she whispered, "goodbye sister" and jumped down.

End of chapter one ^^! I felt like I kept on typing and typing and typing so long .

Please review! Do it for Fine!


	2. Chapter 2: We tried rescuing her

Fine stared at the sky, not knowing if this was the actual portal or if she was actually falling down leading to a portal. She was so close to the ground, she shut her eyes and she went through the portal, hearing a sound much like cracking bones. When Rein and her friends heard it, Rein screamed and ran inside the building to see where her body was, but with no luck since all wonder academy students were banned inside the mysterious forest, extremely close to the school, and to make sure that no one would go into the forest, the headmaster of the royal academy placed a protection spell around it, making the entrance to the forest impossible, even for the prominence. As Rein and her friends made it through a depressing school day, all rein could think about was her sister and why was she like this? Why did she try to kill herself? Was her life really that bad? Rein sighed, "If only I paid more attention to Fine, she wouldn't be dead. "REIN! PAY ATTENTION" the substitute scolded her. "That's it!" she said as Rein snapped. "MY SISTER JUMPED OFF THIS BUILDING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS PAY ATTENTION?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEPRESSING IT IS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A FAMILY MEMBER JUMP OFF A BUILDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T EVEN ASK IF SOMETHINGS WRONG! ALL YOU DO IS OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SCREAM PAY ATTENTION! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE OKAY? WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" she said fuming, as soon as she realized what she said, she blushed and covered her mouth. "E-excuse me…" she whispered as she ran out of the room. "That's our Rein-sama! Cool and kawaii!" everyone in the class exclaimed. Rein's friends all looked at each other and excused themselves as they ran out. They spied on Rein as they saw her take the train back to fushigiboshi. "Rein…" Bright said looking down, he had too…fell for the long haired bluette, if shade hadn't asked her out already, bright would have, he mentally cursed himself for playing the "Best friend" role.

/TIME SKIP PROVIDED BY THE WATERDROP KINGDOM'S VERY OWN…MIRLO\\\

"MOM DAD! FINEJUMPEDOFFTHESCHOOLROOFTOPANDITHINKSHECOMMITTEDSUICIDE!" Rein said as she panicked as reality hit her. Truth sighed, he knew that Rein wouldn't give in unless the reason was reasonable. "look rein, Fine just went through a portal that opens for 10 minutes every 10 years on the 10th month and the 10th day of a 10th year. So.. if you were to go see her, that would be in about 10 years, also Fine made the sacrifice because she saw the happiness you held and she decided that she would be the sacrifice to go to O najimi no wakusei (familiar planet) let's just say that O najimi no wakusei is the polar opposite of fushigiboshi. So…if you would like to see her…that would be in 10 years…remember, Fine did this so you would stay happy.." Truth said looking down. Rein nodded and ran out the door. "10 YEARS 10 YEARS" those words echoed inside her head "10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10" those words bounced around her head taunting her, she screamed in sadness.

_Year 1 without fine:_

_**Dear Fine, it's been a bummer without you. All I could ever think about when we went to school was you, how are you doing? Are you doing well? Just 4 more years until we graduate! I can't wait until the graduation! Then shade and I would have our 5 year anniversary! That would be so much fun! Anyways we all miss you fine! **_

_Year 2 without Fine_

_**Me and Shade got into a fight on January, but luckily we made up and our love is as strong as ever! I can't wait until 10 years have passed and then we can go see you! I'm now a freshman in the wonder academy (when fine disappeared they were in 7**__**th**__** or 8**__**th**__** . grade wonder academy covers every grade until senior year graduation) Everyone is still sad about your disappearance, even mom and dad feel a bit guilty…please come back soon!**_

_Year 3 without Fine_

_**Fine…everything is in chaos…I need you more than anyone! I saw shade being kissing a girl… I need advice on whether the girl force kissed him or if he kissed her. I can't tell mom or dad or they'll be at war with the moon kingdom. Not only that but, my grades are getting pulled down and mom and dad are signing me up for a tutor… I miss you so much fine… even though we talked for one day, that changed me. **_

_Year 4 without Fine_

_**Its better now, the girl confessed that she forced kissed Shade, I feel a lot better now! The kingdom is a lot less lively. But the bad thing is, you know that pet rabbit we found in the garden and named it after poomo? Well, he died today… wish you were back home!**_

_Year 5 without Fine_

_**Everything is alright…mom and dad are now blaming themselves for your sacrifice and keep on mumbling on and on about how good you were. Me and shade have been through fights and I think our relationship is a bit rocky…cheer me on? Hope your all well…**_

_Year 6 without Fine_

_**Me and Shade were elected as Prom King and Queen! (in Wonder Academy they have 5 years of High school) also both me and shade are going to Heaven University since we both got the highest score in the school! So exciting! Shade and I had our 5**__**th**__** anniversary and we went to an amusement park! So fun :D anyways four more years until we can see you!**_

_Year 7 without Fine_

_**Shade and I have so much work to do now that we are in the number 1 college in the world, Altezza, mirlo, sophie, bright, and lione are doing well! You know milky, shade's little sis? Well she's dating Narlo…that was such a surprise! Anyways 3 more years! Can't wait!**_

_Year 8 without fine_

_**Fine…Shade was forced to break up with me..i don't know what to do anymore**_

_Year 9 without fine_

_**Fine… I have so many things I need to ask you**_

_Year 10 without fine_

_**Todays the day where i'm going to go see you…now I'm going out with Bright…he confessed to me in the cutest way possible. He went to my school and got the combination for my locker somehow and decorated it with things that said "I love you" and something like that… so cute! For now I'm just going to forget about Shade. **_

Rein and her friends went to the top of the roof top and looked down. "If we don't get this timing right we'll die! Alright let's do this. We have about 50 more seconds." She looked down as someone pushed them off the building top, 20 seconds earlier than they expected.

That felt like forever! I think I'm updating too fast ^^! Well…as always REVIEW DO IT FOR REIN AND HER FRIENDS


	3. Chapter 3: We found out about her

**Aww…they're about to die…I guess you guys don't like Rein and the others that much (^-^)/ (T-T) there there rein not everyone hates you… bright doesn't! Alright on wit the story :D **

_Rein and her friends went to the top of the roof top and looked down. "If we don't get this timing right we'll die! Alright let's do this. We have about 50 more seconds." She looked down as someone pushed them off the building top, 20 seconds earlier than they expected. _

"OHMYGOSHWEREGOINGTODIE!" Rein thought as she unexpectedly held Bright's hand. In the midst of the chaos, they managed to hold on to a tree branch, bright's breath hitched. He couldn't hold on to that many people. "I HAVE TO LET GO GUYS!" He screamed at them. "3….2….1" rein whispered in his ear, hoping to make him hold on a bit longer, but he let go before 2, they all fell to their doom.

/1 hour later\\

"I-itai!"Rein mumbled as she sat up in a rainy place.

"So this must be the planet mom was talking about! Wait… I forgot the name so I'll just call it, Fushigi." She thought.

As she looked in the distance, she saw a figure, he looked like a king, and he wore all black, and the female companion, his wife probably, was dressed in white. (imagine it as miku's cantarella grace edition gown) When he saw them he ran over to them and kneeled down.

"Daijoubu?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly like a female. Rein shook out the thought that he sounded like a female. "Well…we're looking for someone named Fine Sekai?" Rein stated while the rest of her friends grudgingly woke up. "Oh…fine-chan?" His female companion asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Shes…well…dead" The female in white said sadly, while the figure in black looked down.

"A-ano…where are we? And who are you?" Shade said rubbing his head and looking all over for his crown. "You're in the Rainy kingdom and im sorry for being so impolite but I am King Daku and this is my wife Queen Shiro (King Black and Queen White) Bright, being the perfect prince he is, he stood up and bowed. "May we stay over until the portal opens up again?"

The king and queen looked at each other, the king with uncertainty. But he nodded anyways. "Follow me onegai!" The queen said walking to the carriage. The trail of young adults followed her. Shade noticed a strand of red hair and looked at the king, he averted his eyes and followed the rest of the group.

/In the carriage\\

Fine's dead… Those words were multiple arrows in all of their hearts. Fine, even though they met for 1 hour, she changed their life. The queen finally spoke up as they ended their ride.

"The portal to fushigiboshi will open in 3 more days. Until then, these maids will escort you to your rooms." She said smiling at all of them. As they stepped in the palace, they gasped in awe, they thought their castles were big, but this castle, was like all of them combined! And they're so called "Servant HQ" was looking like a first class hotel room.

"And again welcome to our castle, please join us for dinner in a few seconds…" The queen got temporarily distracted as she saw her husband walk in.

As soon as Dinner was finished, Shade decided to excuse himself and follow the king, who had left minutes ago. Shade peeked into his room and decided to look just a bit. He apparently had a wig on, once he took it off, long black hair cascaded down his back. He recognized the smell of her. He opened the door a tiny bit and whispered, "Fine?" The "King" turned around and blushed. "w-what are you doing here?" the king said shaking. "A-are you fine?" Shade asked looking at the king straight in the eye.

"No I am not Fine, but let me tell you something. When I first got to this place, I had amnesia of who I was, but I was told that I would have to cross dress and become king of the rainy palace, my so called wife, Is a woman but we haven't done anything.. SO DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING WRONG." And that's all I know, she said looking at him. Shade shook his head, "Of course you wouldn't be fine… you have black hair after all!" Shade began to bang his head on the wall. "H-hey! Stop! I'll let you in on a little bit of information on Fine Sekai though. She might not be who you think she is." She said looking into his eyes, then quickly looking away and putting on her wig. "You must not tell this to anyone else okay?" She said glaring at him. He quickly grabbed her arm and asked, "What's your real name? Since your name isn't Daku obviously." She looked at him , pulled her arm away and whispered, "I don't remember" and she walked away. Shade stared at her and shrugged. "This kingdom is messed up" He muttered as he found his room and fell asleep right away with the calming sound of music and the soft mattress.

DAY 2

Shade walked to King Black's room, he decided he would call her Sekai, because of fine's last name. "Ne….if I'm forced to keep this secret, then I need something in return…" She spun around in surprise of the unnoticed visitor. "What do you want?" she said crossing her arms. "I want to go out on a date with you." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and said, "WHAT?!" instead of replying shade tossed her a frilly dress and said, "your name's _sekai_ now." She shook her head and shoo'ed him out. She looked up. The name sekai was okay but, that feeling of sadness and love were arising whenever she saw him. She quickly put on her clothes as she rushed out

/TIMESKIP\\

"Where do you want to go?" She asked tilting her head so she could see his face. "I want to see all of the kingdoms." She sighed. "Alright there are 7 kingdoms. Rainy, Music, Comfort, Electronic, Mathematic, Fun, Doll and House Kingdom. We are really boring here so… we also get boring kingdoms." She didn't notice that Shade had temporarily left her, before she could do anything, she was gagged and tossed in a carriage. Shade had came out of the bathroom and looked all over for fine, he found one of her hair clips on the floor and followed the trail.

Fine had the bag taken off of her head. "Where am I?" was all she could say before she blacked out.

_**As always please review, like and favorite! This time, do it for fine, otherwise in the next chapter, she's going to die T-T**_


	4. Chapter 4: We tried finding her

**The long awaited chapter 4 is up! I've decided to make it 5 years instead of 10 because…it's going to be weird because Fine would be like 27… I would prefer something in the teens… so here's the new thing**

Year1: _Fine where are you? I miss you terribly, prom is next year! So excited_

Year2: _Me and Shade are Prom Queen and Prom King! Im SO HAPPY_

Year3: _Shade broke up with me. He said he didn't love me anymore_

Year4: _Fine…Where are you?_

Year5: _I'm dating Bright now…He confessed in the best way ever! I never realized how much I loved him._

**Now on with the story!  
~**

**FINE**

_In a satisfactory or pleasing manner; very well._

"_where am I?"_ the words echoed in Fine' head. She had finally woken up, to be greeted by machines that had knives and other dangerous stuff on it.

"welcome, welcome, Fine of the Sunny Kingdom. Do our accommodations not please you? I assume so…no worries, I just need you to sign here, otherwise your friends will be dead by midnight." Something spoke in the darkness. It was so fast, all he did was give me a sheet of paper.

"_Die Die Die Die"_ The words once again echoed in Fine's head. She didn't feel anything, she didn't notice that she had already signed it before he had made the threat, when Fine snapped out of her trance and read the paper, her face whitened.

"Thank you Fine… I look forward to training you soon." The black figure emerged from the darkness and exited out the door as gas poured in the room.

/Meanwhile back at the Rainy Kingdom\\

Shade ran to the kingdom, thinking that the guards and other royals could probably help him more than himself. As soon as he arrived at the palace, breathless he told the others that that king black was missing, and about how he just couldn't find him.

The other royals gasped and immediately called for the guards to accompany shade to find him. Queen shiro looked at shade uneasily and excused herself.

/At the training facility\\

"So fine….tell me what you can do with a sword. Don't worry about your friends because right now, the room is covered in an enchantment, where you're lying on the ground unconscious." The voice called out while dragging an iron training dummy and handing me a golden sword. "This gold can break through iron, if used correctly" he spoke once again, retreating from the room.

I held up the surprisingly light sword and charged at the dummy. On my first strike, I made a dent, on my second strike, I made a scratch, on my third strike my sword broke in half.

I stared at my hand. One held the hilt of the golden sword, and the other part of the sword was on the ground. Before I could apologize, the sword reformed itself. I looked at the figure, wanting an explanation.

"Do you think I would give you a gold sword just so you could break it?" he asked back, not looking up from his magazine. All of a sudden, lightning zapped around the room.

"Oh yeah! Until you break the dummy, lighting will continue to rain. All you have to do is kill and dodge."

I stared at him for no longer than a second before a low voltage lightning bolt hit me (not possible but XD) I yelped and started running.

"DODGE IT STUPID! IF YOU RUN, YOU'LL TIRE YOURSELF OUT!" He yelled over the commotion.

It took me 14 tries to kill the iron dummy. By the time I was finished. I was about to faint.

The figure walked down and clapped. "Nice job…do better next time." I groaned. This wasn't going to be fun.

**Day 2:** (no sign of fine at the kingdom)

He brought out that wretched iron dummy again. This time, I was extremely exhausted and I took 20 tries to defeat the dummy, I fainted.

**Day 3: **(no sign of fine at the kingdom)

He said he'll bring out the dummy again and again. He doesn't teach me, he just says an enchantment and the moves program itself into my mind. He "forgot" to feed me yesterday, as a result of saying that, I kicked him in the nono place. I had to face 2 iron dummies, it took me 30 minutes andI fainted.

**Day 4: **(no sign of fine at the kingdom)

Again I had to go through the enchantment download process, and that thing hurts! He said he could minus the pain, but I would need to go through pain tolerance.

It took me 12 minutes to kill the iron dummy, I think I'm getting better at this.

**Day 5: **(NSOF TK no sign of fine at the kingdom)

I have learned all the moves to it, and now it's the test, if I can kill 30 in less than 10 minutes, I pass and get to relax for a day! /LATER\\ I PASSED WITH 20 seconds left to spare. I only got shocked once, I would have had 40 seconds to spare, but its -20 each shock.

**Day 6:** (NSOF TK)

Now it's time for archery. I "accidently" shot him in the butt with one of those grass weaved arrows, it was so funny! He had a large bruise; I think his big ego has been hurt.

**Day 7: **(NSOF TK)

How nice! Every week I can go out to shopping to buy a bed or something. He gave me like 10,000 dollars -money eyes- Anyways that's what I'm going to do, also I have to dye my hair brown and wear brown contacts to "hide" me, but that's better than being cooped up in that shed! Maybe if I have extra money, I'll buy a small TV. /later\\ while I was carrying all my stuff home, shade stopped me and asked me if I've seen a black haired girl/boy around here. I remembered the big ego's words and shook my head. Shade thanked me and ran away.

~~~~  
21 reviews ;0; and my story isn't even that good! I have like no ideas and I haven't updated and djfakljflkdjfhdjfdfhjdahf ugh

Anyways please R&R and read my new story I worked hard on - I was left to die


End file.
